We were innocent once
by yinyang754
Summary: A normal day turns horrific as someone who was innocent does something truly horrifying. (GTA Fanfic, prequel to LS DAYS, LS NIGHTS. I only own my oc's)


**Davis** **High** **school, 6:55am, 2/14/12, Carly's p.o.v**

' _Those punks will never grow the hell up!'_ I thought, seeing some football players tearing a locker apart before high fiving eachother and walking off, bumping into another kid.

'Assholes.' I mutter under my breath, causing one of them to glance at me but before we could say anything else, i see the kid that they almost knocked down pull a gun and shoot at us.

We managed to duck as the gunfire continues and people scream and run off, not knowing what to do.

'We need to haul ass, come on!' The football player says, grabbing me by my arm and pulling me off the ground as the gun jams. We run off to the library, nearly getting knocked down a few times but we make it there, run in and close the doors, locking them.

'Stay down, little one.' He says after pulling me to the bookshelves and getting me to sit down before running back, pushing the heavy desk in front of the doors.

Wait, why do you want me to stay down?! I can protect myself!

'You didn't even realize that you hurt your leg.' He says, grabbing his gym shirt out of his backpack and ties it around my right leg, just above my knee. So that's why...you see blood and you freak out.

'It's...it's just a scratch.' I say after a few breaths. I don't know why but i just feel like yelling. I've been shot at before but it's usually because of a deal gone wrong, not because someone's been pushed too far and finally snapped!

'When you and your punk friends were pulling that kid's locker apart, did you even think that he'd had enough of being pushed around?!' I yell, grinding my teeth together because of the pain.

'You're one to talk, considering that you've been running around with the Lost MC!' He yells, taking a deep breath after. 'Ok. It's not going to do us any good to scream at eachother...we're trapped and unarmed, that kid has probably taken someone hostage by now.' He says as i run my fingers through my hair.

I should've stayed home today or maybe i should've gone to Johnny's apartment. Instead, i left early to get away from my parents arguing.

'Look, those guys and i...we do stupid stuff all the time. We're jocks, all we care about is football and screwing the cheerleaders.' He says as i look back at him. Who does this guy think that he's trying to fool?! Is every little boy in this town a damn moron?!

'There's more to life than playing a game and screwing dim witted, bleached blonde sluts. What are you going to do after high school's over? You're not even smart enough to cover your tracks when you've stolen someone's notes.' I say, catching his attention. 'We sit next to eachother in calculus class, i saw you try to copy off of my test last week.' I say.

'Well, my grades are in the toilet. The only reason that i'm still on the football team is my dad threatened to sue the school board.' He says. 'If your dad's rich, why are you in public school?' We say at the same time, laughing after. 'I got kicked out last year. That didn't sit too well with my dad...the almighty Devin Weston.' He says.

'That billionaire investor? I didn't think that he was the fatherly type.' I say, wincing in pain. Then again, my mom's not really mother of the year.

'He's not. He doesn't even notice that i'm around half the time. So what about you?' He says. 'Daddy's little girl...mommy's little nightmare. She doesn't even notice me half the time either.' I say, noticing the sympathetic expression on his face.

I guess that we're not that different after all. 'Ryan. It means little king in Irish.' He says.

'Carly. It means small champion in Galiec.' I say. Yeah, i should've just stayed home today, considering that i just had my appendix removed two days ago and my mother's still making me go to school.

' _I don't care if you're not fully recovered! You're not staying home!'_ I can still hear her say.

Heartless plastic filled bitch!

'Appropriate. You're tiny but you have the heart of a fighter.' Ryan says. 'My uncle told me that once...before he died.' I say. I'm not telling Weston's kid too much, even though i know deep in my heart that Trevor's alive.

'I'm sorry. From the way you speak about him, it seems like he was a good man.' Ryan says as tears run down my face.

'He was a good man...a damn good man.' I say, brushing my tears away. How did everything get this messed up?! One minute, i was walking through the doors, reluctant to start the day off and the next, i'm hiding out in the library, too injured to stand up and praying that we can get out of this alive!

If you're watching over me right now Brad, i could really use your help right now!

'Should we wait this out, small champion?' Ryan says. Normally, i'd react to the new nickname that i just got but this isn't the time. I'm here, bleeding out because of glass and a bullet hole in my leg and there's someone with a gun because he's past his breaking point.

'Do we really have a choice, little king? We stay here, we're screwed.' I say even though i can't think of a way out of this.

We have to...we don't have a choice.

 **Meanwhile (Johnny's p.o.v, 7:00am, Apartment in Little Seoul)**

' _Damn sirens! Don't the pigs have anything better to do than disturb the people when they're asleep?!'_ I mutter to myself, opening my eyes and sit up, seeing the rainy weather. Of course, it's been rainy and cold all week so why should today be any different?!

I grab the remote and turn the TV on, seeing a breaking news bulletin about a shooting at Davis High school...Carly's school!

I turn the TV off and get out of bed, get dressed and grab my phone, dialing her number...i only get her voicemail and hang up, putting my phone in my pocket and grab my gun, hiding it in my jacket.

'Please be ok, baby girl. Please be ok.' I say, grabbing my keys and bolt out of my apartment to the van, get in and start it up, driving off to the school.

 **Switch to Michael's perspective (7:02am)**

'What do you mean she's not in her room?!' Amanda says, acting like she has a right to be irritated. I turn the TV on, seeing the Weazel News broadcast about the shooting and realize that Carly's not here because she left for school early!

Amanda's expression changes from irritated to horrified as she realizes that our arguing drove Carly to leave early so she wouldn't have to hear it! I don't say anything, just grab my keys and drag my stunned silent wife out of the house with me so we can go rescue our little girl.

'I should've let her stay home...' Amanda says as i start the car and we drive away from the house! Who the hell knows how many kids could be badly injured?! This isn't going to end well!


End file.
